To Omashu!
by Xlo
Summary: Ceres is a regular farm girl. Her father takes her to Omashu, and there she meets Aang and his friends and helps him defeat the three challenges, and learns something new about herself.
1. To Omashu!

**To Omashu!**

DISCLAIMER! I don't claim Avatar, or any of their characters or stuffs. But, I shall claim Ceres, her father, her mother, Adamina, Tierra, and Leslie. I also claim Bonbos, Zikros, and Smies.

* * *

Ceres reached down to plant a small seed in the ground. She gave it a pat and stood up to do the next seed in the row. The sun was beating down on her from the sky. She was glad she had on her whicker hat to protect her from its rays. He planted the next seed, giving it care. She only had a few more seeds to plant until she was done for today's work.

She planted the last seed and stood up, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. She started to head back to her house. She passed the barn, giving her pet bonbo-Leslie- a ride into the house. Leslie gave her a lick on the cheek before she jumped off and scurried across the floor. Ceres went to the washroom to clean herself up for dinner.

She turned the tap on and started to wash her hands and face. She then wiped off her face with an old rag and went back to the kitchen. She sat at the table and waited. Her mother was busy making soup. Her father was already at the table, reading an earth bending scroll. She watched as her moved his hand around as he always did when he was reading.

The door swung open and a small girl walked in. Her hands looked like they were already clean, but they were still wet. She went to dry them off. "Been water bending some more, huh Adamina?" Ceres asked her little sister.

"Yes." She said with a hint of pride in her voice. She skipped around the kitchen proudly, almost slipping on the freshly cleaned wood floor. She went to sit at the table, giving her dirty farmer's pants a rest from the daily work.

Ceres' mother picked up the sizzling pot of soup and carried it to the table. There was already a mat waiting for her there. She set it down on the mat and went to get five bowls. She set four of them on the table, and put the fifth one the floor. It had a small piece of fish. Leslie came running to it and started to eat it. Since she was so tiny she didn't need to eat much.

Ceres' mother than poured soup into the bowls and sat down at the table, letting out a sigh of relief. She was glad that her work was finally done. Ceres' father rolled up the scroll and set it on the counter. He started to eat the soup. Ceres started to dip her spoon in and out of the broth. There were bits of Smiy (something like a chicken) in it, along with carrots.

She glanced up at her sister who was happily eating her soup. She occasionally would make a small piece of the soup float above the bowl when her parents weren't looking. Ceres giggled when it splashed and Adamina got in trouble for playing with her food. Just as Ceres was about to swallow some soup, her father started to speak.

"Ceres, you're coming with me to Omashu in a few days." He suddenly said.

Ceres almost choked on her soup. When she regained herself she decided to question him. "W-what?"

"You're coming with me to Omashu. We're going to sell our cabbages to a man who's heading there."

"That's great!" Ceres exclaimed. Quickly she finished her soup and rushed off to pack.

* * *

Yay for me! I've started another story! This one might be shorter than Dark Sun, but who knows! Cabbages… hint hint! 


	2. Goodbye, Tierra!

**Chapter Two: Goodbye, Tierra**

It was the day after Ceres' father had told her about the coming trip. After she's finished milking the Zikros (they don't look much like cows, but they can be milked) she had rushed off to tell her best friend, Tierra. It took a while to find her out in the village, since she could be anywhere. She had most of her days to herself, since she wasn't in a farm family. Finally she found her at the market.

* * *

"Tierra!" Ceres yelled out to Tierra. She ran up next to her.

"Hey, Ceres. Where's the fire?" Tierra asked with a laugh.

"Guess what?" Ceres said.

"What?"

"I'm going to Omashu tomorrow!" Ceres cried happily.

Tierra stood there in amazement. "How in the world did you get to go there?"

"We're going to sell our cabbages. We get to stay there for a few days!"

"Lucky. I wish I could go." Tierra said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get a chance." Ceres said, giving Tierra a pat on the shoulder. "Need help with that market basket?"

"Sure. You take this one; I'll take this one." Tierra said, putting a basket full of vegetables and fruit in it into Ceres arms. She filled up the one she had now and started to go back to her house. Ceres followed behind her, making sure not to drop it. They stopped at her house and set the baskets on the porch.

"I need to go." Ceres said, and ran off. She waved back at Tierra, knowing she wouldn't see her for a few weeks. When she returned to her home she saw Adamina watering the fields with her water bending. Secretly, Ceres admired her for being a bender. She'd tried to bend before, but no matter what she did nothing happened. She'd spent a whole year trying earth bending, but she didn't get so much as a pebble to move. She was sure that she was destined to be a non-bender, no matter what.

She went into the barn to feed the animals. She got some hay and put it in the troughs of the Zikros, and gave her Armisho an apple. She then gave him a pat on the head and ran into the house. Leslie jumped onto her shoulder again and rode her through the house as she went up to her room.

Ceres flopped onto her small bed. It was on the floor, and it wasn't that soft, but she'd gotten used to it. Leslie curled up next to her, her large ears twitching every now and then. Ceres fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Ceres! Hurry up already! Wake up!" Ceres' father yelled at her from behind her door. She woke up instantly and jumped up. Leslie jumped on her shoulder and had to wrap her paws around her arms to keep from falling off. Ceres ran out the door to the farm, preparing the wagon. Her father was already out there, making sure that the Armishos were reined right.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Father. I slept in." she said, reluctance in her voice. She said as she mounted her Armisho. "So, can we get going?" she asked him.

He mounted his Armisho and cracked the reins. It started to run off, towing the wagon with cabbages in it. Ceres followed him, the Armisho's legs lifting up highly with each plod it took. Leslie sat on Ceres' head and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

Second chapter is done! Yay. I don't have much to say, I guess. 


	3. Cabbages!

**Chapter Three: Cabbages**

* * *

Ceres had been on the road for hours and she was already bored out of her mind. She would fall asleep on the armisho if it wasn't bouncing so much. Leslie was sleeping on Ceres' head; her ears flopped over Ceres' face. Suddenly her armisho started to run faster, mostly because she hadn't been paying attention.

"Ceres! Grab the reins!" her father called out to her. She quickly grabbed the reins, giving them a pull. The armisho skidded to a stop, and let out a below. Its throat wiggled as it did.

Ceres gave the armisho a pat on its side. "Don't worry girl, it'll be okay." She cooed. She wanted to calm it down.

"Ceres, you need to pay more attention to the road. Abagail here could run off at any time." He said, indicating to the armisho she was riding.

"Sorry, Papa." She said meekly. She then gave the reins a gentle whip to make Abagail start walking again.

"We're coming up on the next village. We're going to stay at the inn here." He said, pointing towards a small village. It was painted with green roofs. It looked nice. "We'll be in Omashu tomorrow."

Ceres made a faint squeal. She was excited to get to Omashu. She knew it was one of the best cities in the Earth Kingdom. She whipped the reins and Abagail started to trot off to the village. She beat Papa there, and was impatient. Finally he came up to it and they started to walk through the village gates together.

The wagon creaked on the dirt road; it made the cabbages roll around. He led her to a building that looked large and well kept. He jumped off of his armisho and started to unload the cabbages. Leslie jumped off of Ceres' head and went to run around the village. Ceres waited for Papa to give her any instructions.

He had half the cabbages in his arms. "Ceres; take the rest of them and follow me." he instructed. Ceres gathered the rest of the cabbages and followed him to the market. There was a man with another wagon, only it was much larger and filled with cabbages. Papa stopped next to him.

"Good afternoon; Horu." He said to the man. The man turned around and smiled at the amount of cabbages they had.

"Put them in the cart, Uba." instructed Horu. Papa did that, and Ceres did as well. "Ten gold pieces, just as we agreed." He gave Papa the money.

"Thank you, Horu." He said, taking the money and putting it on a string. He then put the string into his bag. He led Ceres away from the man. She was astounded by the amount of cabbages he had in his cart.

"Let's go check into the inn." Papa said. Ceres nodded and trailed along beside him.

"Can I go put Abagail away?" she asked him.

"Alright Ceres. Make sure not to stay outside for too long." He said, going into the inn.

Ceres went to Abagail and started to take her reins off. She then brought her to the stables that were behind the inn. She put her into a stable and gave her some hay. "I'll see you tomorrow Abagail. To Omashu!" she said with a smile on her face. Abagail bellowed again, joining in the happiness. "That's the spirit Abagail." Ceres said cheerfully. She then went to explore the village, and find Leslie.

"Leslie! Where are you Leslie?" she called out into the village, looking around. Leslie was on the roof of a house, grooming herself. Ceres looked up at the roof. "Leslie, come down please!" she asked her bonbo. Leslie looked up and strutted down. She jumped into Ceres' waiting arms and was carried off to the inn.

"We're going to be at Omashu tomorrow, Leslie. I'll get you some fish if you want. I hear they have lots of it." Ceres said to Leslie. Leslie made a happy squeak and rolled onto her back in Ceres' arms. Ceres gave her a little tickle as they walked into the inn. She saw her father sitting by the fire in a nice comfortable chair. She sat down beside him.

"Hi, Papa." She said cheerfully. "I'm going up to the room, okay? What number is it?"

"Fifteen. Goodnight." He said, giving her a kiss on her head.

She smiled and walked up the stairs, Leslie trailing behind her. She walked through the hall, looking for fifteen. When she finally found it, it was at the very end of the hall. She opened the door and walked in. It was well furnished with a few chairs and two beds. It had a table with a vase with flowers in it. She smiled to see that there was dinner there waiting.

She sat down to eat it, handing some down for Leslie to eat. She giggled as Leslie licked her hand clean. It tickled. She then started to eat some more. She was starving from the trip. They'd never had lunch because there was nowhere to stop for food. Each bite was delicious.

She stood up and walked to the beds. She had to choose wisely which one she wanted. She flopped down on both of them and decided that the one closest to the window was more comfortable. She undressed and slipped into bed, pulling the covers close to her. Leslie jumped onto the bed and curled up next to Ceres' head and started to sleep.

* * *

Third chapter's done. Tomorrow is Omashu! Yay for Omashu! And I don't know for sure if the Cabbage Man's name is Horu. I'm just going with it. 


	4. Dreams of Omashu

**Chapter Four: Dreams of Omashu

* * *

**

Rays of light trickled through the window. Leslie opened her eyes and stood up. She streatched herself out and yawned. She gave Ceres a little nudge to wake her up. Ceres was still fast asleep, and she didn't show any signs of waking up soon. She was breathing heavily, like she was having a nightmare. But it was not a nightmare.

* * *

_Ceres ran through the grass. There seemed to be no end of the tall brown grass that covered this field. It brushed against Ceres' skin, scratching her. Suddenly she reached an end of the grass._

_It was a small plot of dirt. Ceres had a seed in her hand;, a corn seed. She planted it in the dirt, and gave the dirt a pat. When she raised her hand to turn and leave, a small green sprout had popped out of the ground. She lifted her hand higher and it grew more and more. Small leaves appeared, and corn started to grow. She lifted her hand as high as it could go, and the plant finished growing._

_She picked a corn cob off the stalk and peeled it. She took a bite into it and squealed from delight. It tasted delicious, like no corn she'd ever tasted before. She turned to leave the plot and started to run through the field and go home. As she ran, every brown piece of grass turned green and was softer. The field started to gain life again.

* * *

_

"Ceres, time to get up." Papa said, giving Ceres a nudge on the shoulder. She grumbled and woke up.

"Good morning; sleepy head. Get dressed." He told her. He went into the kitchen and started to make some break fast. They had eggs that morning; since it was pretty much all he knew how to cook. Dinner had been made by the inn.

"You're going to be riding in the wagon. Abagail can be tied to the back of it." He said as they left the inn. Ceres was still groggy since they had to leave so early, but she was glad she got to ride in the wagon. She'd be able to sleep without worrying about being thrown off an armisho.

Ceres climbed into the wagon. Leslie jumped in and sat in a corner. Papa tied Abagail to the back of the wagon and they started to plod out of the village and back onto the road. The wagon bumped a bit, but it wasn't that uncomfortable.

"It'll only take about three hours to get to Omashu." Papa told her.

"That isn't that bad." She said. She hung her legs over the side of the wagon tipped her hat over her eyes. She soon fell to sleep.

* * *

"Ceres! Wake up! We're here!" Papa called.

Ceres woke up quickly and looked around. She jumped out of the wagon and stared in amazement at the city before her. It was all on a mountain, and it looked like it wasn't even real. It looked like a statue, for it was so detailed and beautiful. Ceres untied Abagail and jumped on. She whipped the reins and Abagail ran off to the door. Papa shrugged and whipped the reins to his armisho and ran off at her side.

Ceres was thrilled to finally be there. The long winding path to the gates turned left and right; Ceres almost fell off Abagail once. She stopped to wait for Papa and jumped off Abagail. Leslie jumped onto her shoulder. She led her toward the gate, staring in amazement at the giant gate. She didn't notice the guard.

The guard stomped his foot and a huge rock came out of the ground and hovered above Ceres and Leslie. Ceres almost fell; she was terrified. "State your business!" the guard yelled. Papa jumped off his armisho and made a fist at the rock, making it crumple into dust that fell onto Ceres' head.

"Don't threaten my child!" he yelled at the guard. "We're here for a visit!" Ceres started to dust herself off and slip away behind Abagail. She was scared for Papa.

"Calm down. Go ahead in." the guard said, stepping aside. The giant gates started to open.

"Come on Ceres." Papa said, getting back onto his armisho. Ceres mounted Abagail and warily followed him through the gates. While she went through she wondered how the gates could open and closed.

Papa led her up through the city, taking her to a place that they could stay. He knew it would be hard to find the inn that they were staying at, so he gave her a map. The inn had a circle on it. "Remember that this is where we're staying. Don't loose this map. You can go and explore the city now." He said, giving her a pat on the head. "Oh, and don't get into trouble"

Ceres nodded. "Don't worry Papa, I won't get in trouble." She said confidently. She had no idea how wrong she was.

* * *

Fourth chapter is done! I'd like to give a shout out to monkey bait, for all the support. Won't she be surprised to seeher name here! Oh, and as an answer toher question about bending, IT'S A SECRET! MWAHAHAH! Although you might've guessed already because of her dream. 


	5. World's Biggest Superslide

**Chapter Five: World's Biggest Superslide

* * *

**

Ceres wandered the streets, looking at all the amazing buildings and towers. What interested her most was the enormous castle at the top of the mountain. It looked like it was made entirely of ivory, but she knew that was impossible. There wasn't enough ivory to build that, plus it was against the law in the Earth Nation.

Ceres was about to walk across what she thought was a road when she saw something slide down it. It was a basket. It then went down a giant slide. Her eyes widened in surprise and delight. She had an idea that would give her something to do for the day. She stood there, waiting for another basket.

A basket slid up. All it had in it were blankets. Just as it was about to keep going down the hill Ceres jumped in and held on tight. Leslie made a squeak of fear and held onto Ceres as tightly as she could. The basket slowed to the edge and Ceres looked at her fate. She was having second thoughts but now it was too late.

The basket quickly went down the slope, gaining speed every second. The slope was almost so steep that it fell into the air but Ceres leaned back so it wouldn't. The slide went straight and curved in circles and all other kinds of paths. Ceres glanced to the side and smirked at what she saw.

Three other kids were traveling beside her in another basket. She saw one of them look over at her and he smirked as well. With a swift hand movement his basket sped up. Ceres leaned forward, trying to make hers go faster. It hadn't been announced, but it was a race now, and Ceres was determined to win.

Leslie made a high pitched squeak, trying to negotiate with Ceres to stop. Ceres ignored her. She was determined to beat those three kids to the end of the slide. Suddenly they jumped the slide and went off the side onto one of the buildings. Not going to let herself be beaten she jumped the slide and followed them. They were head-to-head on somebody's roof.

They came off the roof and bounced through somebody's house, breaking a pot. "Sorry!" called the boy in the other basket. Ceres bounced through behind them. Then they slid down another roof top and went through somebody's house. A cat with a mustache fought with the lemur on the boy's shoulder until the lemur threw it onto Ceres' arms. There it fought with Leslie until it fell off.

"Remember men, you need to be ready for anything!" said a soldier to the other men in front of him. Then the two baskets bounced in front of them. They fell in astonishment. Then the two baskets bounced onto a slide again and were heading to where they moved them. The contents of the two racing baskets all screamed as another basket was brought to the top. Then it was moved out of the way. They sighed in relief. Then another one was brought up and they screamed again. They smashed into it and were knocked out of the baskets. They fell quickly, their target being Horu's cabbage cart. They smashed into it, breaking it into pieces, along with all the cabbages.

"My cabbages!" cried Horu. "You're going to pay for this!" He didn't realize that Ceres was there, but now he didn't care. Guards rushed to the scene.

"Two cabbages please." said the boy, trying to cover up for this unfortunate occurrence. The guards grabbed their hands and led them to the castle to receive judgment. Ceres looked at who she'd been racing and saw that two of them were from the water tribe. The other one; she couldn't tell where he was from. He had strange arrow tattoos all over his body which interested her. She wanted to learn more about him.

* * *

I decided to bring in Aang and the gang. They'll probably have an important part in the story. Who knows, it'll probably end up as an edited version of **"The City of Omashu".** Who knows? Not me! 


	6. A Feast

**Chapter Six: A Feast

* * *

**

The guards brought them to the top of the mountain, heading toward the castle. Ceres gazed up at it in amazement at the size of it. There were pillars and balconies everywhere. It was an amazing sight to somebody who'd never been there before. And she wasn't the only one, the girl and boy from the water tribes were amazed as well.

They were brought through many hallways and up stair cases that seemed to go on forever until they were brought to a single room. A throne was at the end of the room. An old man was sitting in it. He had a weird hat on that was adorned with feathers. Ceres knew who this was itmediately. It was the king of Omashu. _'Dad's gonna kill me' _Ceres thought.

"And why have you brought these four children that before me?" he asked. His voice was high had funny sounding, but Ceres knew not to laugh.

"They are charged with vandalism, treason, and malicious destruction of cabbages." said the guard.

"Off with their heads! One of each head of cabbage!" hollered Horu. Ceres felt her neck and gulped.

"Silence! Only the king can pass judgment. What is your judgment sire?" said the guard.

The king scratched his chin for a moment and looked at the four kids in front of him. The boy from the water tribe was looking away- whimpering, the girl was trying to look really innocent, and the boy with the strange tattoos was looking away. He didn't look like he cared. Ceres was staring at the ground in a heap, shaking horribly. She was terrified.

"Throw them…" he paused, "A feast!" The four kids looked surprised. Ceres sighed in relief.

A few minutes later they were sitting at a table. Food was all over the table on platters decorated with engravings of dragons and pandas and all other kinds of animals. There were vegetables and fruits and meats and some other things that Ceres couldn't identify.

The king was standing behind him. He had a hand on the boy with arrow tattoos shoulder and one hand on Ceres' head. "So, we're all friends here." He said. He picked up a piece of chicken and held it near the boy with arrow tattoos. "Want some chicken?" he asked.

"I don't eat meat." he said.

"What about you? I'm sure you like meat." he said, shoving the chicken into the other boy's mouth. He then went to go sit down again.

"So, where are you all from?" the king asked them.

"We're from the south pole." said the boy who was stuffing his face. He was indicating to his sister and himself.

"I'm from two day's travel away." Ceres said quietly. She handed Leslie a piece of fish. Leslie ate it happily on Ceres' lap. The lemur on the boy with arrow tattoos looked at Leslie and made quiet grumbling noises. Ceres looked at it and smiled. She gave it an apple and it jumped onto the floor to eat it.

"And what about you?" the king asked the boy with the arrow tattoos.

The boy hesitated for a moment before saying, "I'm from Kangaroo Island."

"Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hopping!" he said. A few moments of silence before the boy from the water tribe burst out laughing. Ceres and the two others looked at him strangely.

"What? I thought it was pretty funny!" he said.

"All these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay!" he then shot a piece of chicken at the boy with arrow tattoos.

The piece of chicken stopped in midair in front of the boy. A ball of air was holding it there, and the boy's hands were moving around it. He was creating it.

"There's an air bender in our presence, and not just any air bender. The avatar" the king said. The boy quickly hid his hands under the table.

The boy stood up. "Yeah, you caught me. I'm the avatar. Doing my avatar things, and Keeping the world safe, too," his two friends stood up and huddled next to him, "No fire benders here! Good work everybody, and we'll see you next time!" They started to back out the door, fake smiles on their faces. Two guards put their spears in the way of the door and put their hands on their shoulders.

Ceres stayed in her chair. She knew that they weren't going to get to leave anytime soon. Leslie jumped back onto Ceres' head and hissed at the king. Ceres grabbed her and held her down.

"Let us leave!" the boy from the water tribe demanded.

The king lifted a lettuce leaf. "Lettuce leaf? He said, biting it. Ceres slapped her forehead. He then looked at the boy with arrow tattoos. "You will go through dangerous trials, tomorrow"

"What? Why should I?" asked the kid.

"You'll find out soon enough. Take them to their chamber!"

A guard leaned down to him. "Which chamber sire?"

"The newly refurbished one." the king said.

"Is that the good one or bad one?"

"The bad one that was newly refurbished and isn't bad anymore."

"Alright sire." The guard said. The other guards took the kids' hands at led them through the castle once again.

They took them up a few staircases that were in what seemed to be a tower. They stopped at a wall that had nothing on it.

"Where's the chamber?" asked the girl. One of the guards moved his hand and the wall disappeared. There was a room behind it. He pushed them in and moved the wall back up.

Ceres stumbled and stood up. She looked around. The room was nice looking. It had four beds in it and a few canopies hanging on the ceilings. She sat down on a bed as Leslie ran around the room.

"This is a prison cell?" asked the boy from the water tribe.

"He did say it was newly refurbished." Said the air bender.

The girl glanced at Ceres. She hadn't really noticed her until now. She'd been so quiet. She walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Katara." She said to her with a smile.

Ceres looked up at her. "I'm Ceres." She said.

The air bender looked over to them. "I'm Aang, and he's Sokka." He said this with a cheery smile. Ceres smiled back at him.

Leslie jumped onto the bed and looked at Katara and made a squeak. Katara gave her a pat on the head. The lemur jumped off of Aang's shoulder and went near Leslie and gave her a sniff. Leslie licked him and he jumped.

"I guess you've met Momo." Aang said with a smile.

Ceres smiled. "We should get some sleep." She suggested.

"You're right. With these trials tomorrow I'll need some rest." Aang said and jumped into his bed. Sokka and Katara did the same.

Ceres lay down in the bed she was sitting on and stared at the ceiling. Leslie curled up on the pillow and fell asleep. Ceres knew that her dad would be worried sick by now. She hoped that he would be okay.

* * *

Wow, that's the longest chapter that I've ever written! An astounding three pages! Plus, most of this was written from memory. I don't have a transcript or anything to use. Took me a few hours to write all that at once! Whew! 


	7. Corn Seeds?

**Chapter Seven: Corn Seeds?

* * *

**

Ceres didn't seem to want to fall asleep. At least her body didn't. She could hear Sokka snoring and kept trying to block the noise out by sticking her head under her pillow. Even under there the loud grumbling got through. She wanted to get up and stuff his pillow in his mouth but she knew he'd be mad if she did that.

Just as she was finally getting used to the noise she heard another one. It sounded like stone moving. Somebody was opening the door! She jumped out of her bed to see who was coming in. She was about to wake the others until she saw who it was that was coming in. The king was standing in the doorway. He stepped in. He knew Ceres was awake.

"I'm glad that you're awake. Come with me." he said. Ceres stood her ground for a moment before walking towards him. She wondered what he wanted. She took Leslie with her, even though she was still asleep.

"Where are we going?" she asked him. He had shut the wall behind her. It didn't seem to make a sound.

"Have you ever wondered why you aren't a bender?" he asked her.

She looked up at him "How do you know that I'm not a bender?"

"I know a lot. Like I know that you're name is Ceres." He said as an example.

"I'm not going to even ask you how you know my name. But, anyway, where are you taking me?" she asked him.

"To the garden. I want you to see something." He said, leading her down the staircases. "We need to be back before sunrise, so we need to be quick." He was surprisingly fast for a man that seemed to be at least ninety years old.

Ceres didn't object. He was the king, so she was sure that he knew best. He stopped in front of a door and opened it. When he was out of the way, Ceres was able to get a look at the garden. It almost took her breath away.

The garden was stunning. The trees were blooming in pink flowers and were so healthy that it was scary. The grass was a deep green and it was long and tall. It looked so springy that if you jumped on it you'd bounce. Flowers were also abundant there as well. There were so many different kinds of flowers that it could take you weeks to identify them all. There was a stone path in the center that had small statuettes on the sides. It ended at a large fountain with a few benches nearby.

"I didn't deck it out like most kings do." He said with a smile. Ceres didn't want to imagine what the gardens of 'most kings' look like.

"So, what is it that I needed to know?" Ceres asked him.

He reached into one of his pockets. He seemed to be having trouble finding the object. When he finally found it, Ceres was disappointed.

"Corn seeds?" she questioned him. He had a bag of corn seeds in his hand.

"Corn seeds. I can't tell you why, but soon enough you'll figure it out. Now let's go back to the chamber." He said. Ceres took the corn seeds and put them in a pocket. Leslie looked at them and cocked her head. When the king turned around to leave she shrugged.

He led her back up through the hallways and up the staircases and ended once again at the wall. He moved his hand and it opened up. "I'll see you again soon, Ceres." He said as he shut it again.

Ceres turned around to go back to bed. She sat down on her bed. Sokka was still snoring. "How in the world can somebody be that loud?" she asked Leslie.

Leslie squeaked as a way to say, "I have no idea".

Ceres decided to take a chance. She walked up to him in his bed. She took his pillow out from underneath him and before he was able to say anything in defense- WHAM! She brought the pillow down on his face and left it there. She then ran back to her bed to pretend to be asleep.

* * *

Hehe, serves Sokka right for snoring all night. How can anybody sleep that way without waking himself up? 


	8. Creeping Crystal

**Chapter Eight: Creeping Crystal

* * *

**

Ceres had fallen asleep a few minutes after she'd attacked Sokka with the pillow. She was sure he didn't know, and she was glad. He didn't seem like the type that would let something like that slide. She was sleeping soundly until light started to pour in through a small hole in the wall.

Her eyes slowly cracked open as the light penetrated her eyelids. She sat up and stretched her arms out. She reached in her pocket and took out a purple ribbon. She tied her hair with it as she did every morning. She stood up out of bed and looked around the room. She gasped when she saw that only she and Aang were there.

Ceres ran to Aang and started to shake him to wake up. "Aang! Aang! Wake up! Katara and Sokka are gone!" she cried.

Aang quickly woke up. He was groggy still but when he heard his friends were gone he jumped into action. The wall suddenly opened and a guard was there. "The king is now ready. Your staff, please."

Aang tossed him the staff and started to head out the door. Ceres grabbed Leslie and followed. She was worried for Sokka and Katara. She hoped that they were alright. The guard led them back to the throne room where the king was waiting for them. He was wearing a new purple robe.

"Do you like my new robe?" he asked them.

Ceres and Aang looked at it. It wasn't that fancy, but nice nevertheless. "Um, yeah, I guess." Aang said.

"Good! You pass!" the king said.

"That was one of the trials?" Ceres asked him.

"Well, not one of the deadly tests. Those are next. Want some candy?" he asked them.

Aang ran up to him and invaded his personal space. "Where are my friends?" he yelled into his face.

A wall nearby disappeared and Katara and Sokka were behind it. Two guards were holding them there, and they couldn't escape. "Aang!" Katara cried.

"Let them go!" Aang yelled at the king.

"I will once you finish the trials."

"And what if I refuse?" Aang questioned him.

The two guards held rings in their empty hands. They were small and hard to see. They looked like they'd just been made out of some kind of crystal. They slipped them onto Katara and Sokka's fingers and it shrunk to fit them. Sokka tried to rip it off wit his teeth but it didn't work.

"Those rings are made out of genamite. Also know as 'Creeping Crystal'. It'll creep up you're body until you're completely covered in it. I can stop it, but only if you complete my trials." The king said.

The crystal glowed and grew quickly. It covered Sokka's finger. "Ack! It's already creeping!" he cried.

Aang glared at the king. "What's the first trial?"

* * *

Creeping crystal! Oooh. And Ceres isn't a victim of it! Will she be of some aid to Aang? Maybe! Oh, and I couldn't remember what Creeping Crystal's real name was, but I'm pretty sure it's adamite. If anybody knows what it really is, please tell me. 

**EDIT:** Thanks Dark Devotions for telling me the real name. And to answer her question on how you pronounce Ceres, you say it like 'Sears'. The real way is is Se-res but I call her by Sears. There's your answer for your question.


	9. The Cockatrice

**Chapter Nine: The Cockatrice

* * *

**

Aang stood in front of a large bowl that had foliage in it, and small mad-made cliffs. He wondered what was in there.

"Inside you must find the egg of a cockatrice. I'm so hungry I can eat an egg that big." The king said.

"Then I'll go and get it." Aang said. He was about to jump in to the bowl when Ceres jumped up next to him.

"I'm going with you." She said bravely.

"But you could get hurt." Aang said.

"I want to save your friends just as much as you do. They're my friends now too, and I want to help." She said. She jumped into the bowl and disappeared behind foliage. Aang jumped in after her.

"Where do you think the nest is?" Aang whispered. He suddenly fell into a next that was bigger than he and Ceres combined. There was a green egg with white spots in the center. Aang grabbed it quickly. "Wow that was easier than I thought."

A strange roar was abruptly made from not too far away. Something came running through the trees. It was the giant cockatrice! It was plumed with red and green feathers and had the body of a lizard but the head and tail of an ugly parrot.

Aang and Ceres both screamed and started running for the end of the bowl. Aang had trouble carrying the egg but if he let go it would break. Ceres mind was racing as she tried to think of a way to stop the furious cockatrice. Her mind crossed the bag of corn seeds. She reached into her shirt pocket and took out the bag of seeds.

She stopped to unwind the string that kept it shut and reach in to take out a handful of seeds. She tossed them behind her at the cockatrice and started to run again. She turned her head to see what was happening.

Ceres gasped at what she was seeing. The corn seeds were no longer there, but giant corn stalks were growing from the ground. The cockatrice wasn't able to get through the stalks and was stuck inside them. Ceres was afraid. This was almost like what had happened in her dream, and the king had given her the seeds for a reason. Something was going on, and she was determined to find out. She ran to the top of the bowl and jumped back out.

Aang had been waiting for her with the egg there. She sighed with relief that he'd made it over the side. She tied the bad of corn seeds back up and placed it in her pocket. She was glad that she now knew a use for them.

"Here, enjoy your breakfast! Get on with the next trial!" Aang yelled at the king.

"Don't worry, I will" the king said and went off to put the egg away. Aang and Ceres followed him. Ceres mind was racing with all the possibilities of what had happened, and all the things that could happen. She was shaking violently.

"Ceres, are you alright? You're trembling." Aang asked her when he noticed her condition.

"I'm fine. The cockatrice just scared me a bit, that's all" she lied. Leslie trailed behind her, worriedly. Her ears were pulled back to show her confusion. She could sense dispair and worry around Ceres.

* * *

Are the corn seeds magic? Or is it something else? If any of you have a suggestion for the next trials, please say so! They can't be from the actual episode because I want to completely change it around. 


	10. The Water Slide

**Chapter Ten: The Water Slide

* * *

**

The king had finished his breakfast and was ready for the next challenge. It was near noon, and Katara and Sokka were half covered in the genamite. Aang was ready for the next trial. They were in a large room. A waterslide was rushing through it. It had forks and twists and loop-de-loops. It seemed impossible to get to the end of it without crashing at least once.

A small raft was sitting on the top of the slide. Aang and Ceres were at the top, along with the king. The king had a glass in his hand. "To pass this trial you must make it to the bottom of the slide without breaking this glass." He said, putting the glass in Ceres' hands. She tried to keep it from slipping out.

Aang nodded. He jumped into the raft and waited for Ceres to get in. She gingerly climbed in, trying not to drop the glass. Aang pushed off and they were onto the track.

The water rushed them forward towards a fork. Ceres looked at it and looked past it to see what was beyond it. Left was a loop-de-loop, right was straight on, looking safer. "Go right!" she yelled.

Aang leaned to the right and the raft quickly went on the right side of the fork. It continued on straight until there was a drop-off. Ceres had not seen it when she'd looked. She clutched the glass tightly so she would drop it. Her eyes squinted tight together, hoping not to fall.

Aang moved his hands quickly and the raft rode an air current across the drop-off and onto a piece of slide that was closer to the finish. Ceres opened her eyes when she felt they were moving again. She hadn't seen Aang air bend. She still didn't know that he was an air bender.

The raft went on to a loop-de-loop. Ceres held the glass in one hand and the raft in the other. They went over the loop and it was surprising that the raft didn't fall. Ceres sighed in relief as they neared the end of the track. The last difficult part was the jump that ended it. Once they were off it they would have to land on the end or else they'd go crashing to the floor.

"Hold on." Aang said quickly as the raft flew off the jump. It looked like they were going to make it. They were heading for the end when they started to drop. Aang whipped his hands out in front of him and a gust of wind propelled them to the end. They hit the ground with a thud and Ceres almost dropped the glass.

Ceres sat on the raft in shock at what she'd seen Aang do. "Aang… what did you just do?" She asked him, still shocked.

He looked back at her. "Um, I'm an air bender. I never told you that, did I?" he said with an embarrassed smile.

She shook her head slowly without making a sound. She stood up and rested the glass on a table nearby and started to leave the room. Leslie had been waiting at the door. Ceres leant down to her and picked her up. Something in Ceres told her not to have a spaz, but just go to the next trial. She did just that.

* * *

A water slide. Nobody had that idea, but Dark Devotions suggested something about a glass, so I put that into this. Sorry that this took a while. 


	11. A Fight Between Friends

**Chapter Eleven: A Fight Between Friends **

Friends have arguments. Sometimes they end a friendship, sometimes they make one stronger. Friends have to fight one time or another but besides… _What's a little fight between friends?

* * *

_

The king had a solemn look on his face. He was alone with Ceres. Aang was visiting his friends to make sure that they were alright. They were half-way encased in crystal, but with only one trial left they had high hopes of being saved.

"I see you know about Aang and his gift of air bending. I'm surprised he hadn't told you." The king said to her. "But more importantly, I know you have found out about the corn seeds."

"They're magic aren't they? I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"No, it isn't the seeds." He said.

"The seeds aren't the magic?" she asked him. She was confused.

"Those are regular corn seeds. If you heat them up they pop like any other corn seed. If you plant them they grow like any other corn seed." He said.

"Then how did they grow by themselves?" she asked.

"Who said anything about them growing about themselves?" the king said. A loud ding-dong rang through the castle. It was time for the last trial. The king led Ceres out of the room. She didn't acknowledge him when he spoke to her again as he asked her to follow him. Her mind was buzzing with thought. He had to poke her to get her to mentally wake up.

She followed him as they went to get Aang for the next trial. His friends came as well to watch the next trial. They had to waddle to move. Ceres was stifling giggles; she knew they'd get mad if she burst out laughing.

The king took them to a giant room that looked like an arena. Katara and Sokka were on a different balcony than Ceres, Aang, and the king. Ceres couldn't help but gaze at the arena. It was gigantic and had spikes coming out of the ground in some places. She wondered what the trial was.

"Well? What's the trial?" Aang asked the king impatiently.

The king flicked a finger and two huge mounds of earth came from underneath Ceres and Aang. They flew them into the arena before returning to their original spots. Ceres had fallen down on her butt since she hadn't expected it.

"What's going on?" Ceres asked the king. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"The last trial is a battle." The king said.

"Who are we fighting?" Aang asked.

"Each other." The king said simply.

Ceres' jaw dropped. "What? I'm not fighting him! He's a bender! Plus, he's my friend!" she protested.

"Well then I guess your friends will be encased in crystal." The king said.

Ceres looked at Aang and nodded. "I'll fight you."

"Good. Let the battle begin!" the king yelled into the room.

"Five gold pieces on the boy!" said a guard to another one.

Ceres bowed to Aang. He bowed back. "Remember, Ceres. The seeds." The king called.

"What's that mean?" Aang thought out loud.

Suddenly he was being pelted with seeds. Ceres was throwing them at him, not really knowing what she was doing. She was hoping that the corn would grow again, but it wasn't. "C'mon! It happened last time!" Ceres said quietly.

Aang punched is fists together and a bubble of air appeared around him; blowing off the seeds. He took a step forward and shot a whip of air at Ceres. She jumped out of the way, tripping on her own feet.

Ceres tried to think of some other way to attack, but there weren't really any options. She didn't have a weapon, plus she didn't want to hurt him. She looked around and saw rocks. Lots and lots of small rocks she could throw. Another gust of wind was being shot at her and she dived for the rocks.

She grabbed one in her hand and threw it at him. It hit him in the head and knocked him over, but it seemed to only happen because he wasn't expecting it. He wasn't hurt much. Ceres stood up, holding a bunch of rocks in her arms. She started to chuck them at him as hard as she could.

Aang had figured out her tactic and had made a spout of air that caught some of the rocks. Most of them hit him though because they were so spread out between shots. One sliced his arm and it was bleeding.

Finally, Ceres ran out of rocks. Plus, Aang's hands were getting tired from all the air bending he had to do. But, he was determined to pass this trial. He noticed that Ceres was taking a quick rest and took this as his chance. He whipped air at her and hit his target. Ceres was knocked over and was on the ground, trying to get back up.

He jumped into the air and landed on top of her. He had his foot on her chest. He looked up at the king. "I win now, right?"

"Well, would you say you've won a battle without injuring the person?" the king asked, with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Yes." Aang said quickly.

Ceres was shaking under Aang's foot. She was praying that he wouldn't hurt her. She didn't realize what was going on around her. The seeds were growing once again around her and all were coming towards Aang. They started to wrap around him.

"Hey! What's going on!" he cried, getting off her.

Ceres jumped up, amazed at what was once again happening. The corn stalks were wrapping all around Aang and looked like they were squeezing him. Ceres suddenly realized what was happening. She was doing this, not the seeds. She stepped aback in fear of her own doing. The stalks continued to squeeze Aang until she screamed, "Stop!" The stalks stopped and withered away, freeing Aang.

Ceres fell to the ground in shock. "I'm doing this. I did that." She whispered. Then, she fainted.

* * *

Yep, that's chapter eleven for you. I just love imagining how Ceres would chuck rocks at Aang -. And also, there's your answer to the big question, "What kind of bender is she?" She's a plant bender. Although right now all she knows about is corn.

Oh, and I'm sorry about the preveiw thingy under the chapter name. I just had that idea when I made this chapter and just HAD to put it up.


	12. Dream's Return

**Chapter Twelve: Dream's Return

* * *

**

_They spoke to me happily since I was their best friend. They asked me what I'd been waiting for, why it took me so long to finally listen. They said that they'd missed me for all these years. That long century. They said that I've changed. It might be because I've taken another form, that of a young girl. I like her friend, that Aang boy. I know who he is. He's the avatar. It's about time that we met. Roku was such a nice guy. I should try to speak to him sometime; it'll be nice to visit the spirit world again. Oh dear, it seems time to wake her up. Ceres wake up!

* * *

_

Ceres' eyes opened wide and she almost fell out of the bed she was in. She jumped out of it; she looked around the room. Nobody was inside. She was alone; it gave her a creepy feeling. She felt like she was being watched. She put her hands on her arms and held them tightly. She sat back down on the bed and put a hand on her head. It hurt like something was going on inside it, but she knew better.

Something caught her eye near the corner of the room. It was a door that was beautifully crafter and was painted with intertwining plants and flowers. Ceres walked over to it, entranced by the twisting and twirling petals of the flowers and blades of grass. At the very top of the door was a four pointed star that had colors on the end of each one. Red, blue, brown, and white. In the center was a tiny green star.

Ceres' eyes looked up and down the door before noticing the brass handle that was shaped like ivy. She reached to touch it, feeling all the small pieces of it. She turned it and it swung open. Ceres was disappointed with what she saw. Tall brown grass that looked like it had died long ago. She wondered why the king would keep grass like this, but her mind seemed to slow.

Without a second thought, or a first one at all; she ran off into the grass. She had no idea where she was going, or why she was. She just; was. She pushed the grass out of the way for such a long distance she was sure that she'd ran at least a mile by now. She was tired, but she didn't care. At least she didn't feel like she cared. She was on autopilot.

Finally the grass came to an end. Ceres was back in control. She wondered what to do, since she didn't have any idea where she was or why she was there. But she did notice the pile of rich soil. Something was familiar to her here, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She wondered why there was a pile of soil doing in the middle of the field of dead grass but what was she supposed to do?

She thought of the bag of seeds once more. She was afraid of them now; she'd seen them almost crush Aang. She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled the purple leather bag out. It was tied by a golden string that glinted in the dim light in the sky. She untied the string and reached into the bag. She pulled out a single seed and examined it. She couldn't find anything abnormal about it. It was just a normal, regular corn seed. She looked at the plot of dirt and decided to plant it. Since this place was so dead, she thought it would look nice with a large corn stalk in the center. She put it in and gave it a pat and turned to leave.

She stood up, her hand dragging behind her in the air. Just as she was about to go through the path of flat grass she'd made, she heard something that sounded like it was growing. She turned around to see a stalk of corn growing in the spot that she'd put it. As her hand turned around with her, the corn stalk grew faster.

Ceres stood there is utter shock. She moved her hand around in the air, and the stalk followed it like a trained dog. She noticed a large corn cob that looked like it was ready to be picked. She picked it off the stalk and peeled the leaves away. Inside the leaves was not a corn cob. A necklace was inside it. It was a chain with a small charm on it. The charm was a tree with four large leaves and two flowers on its trunk.

_Take it,_ whispered a voice inside her mind. She took the necklace out of the corn and was surprised that the leaves dissolved out of her hand when it wasn't touching them anymore. She put the necklace on her neck, having some trouble with clipping it.

She turned to leave, this time the stalk didn't follow her. She stepped on the grass and it turned green again. She jumped back. She couldn't take this anymore. All this was too much for her. She closed her eyes and ran forward. She didn't want to see what she was doing; she didn't want to know.

After a while, she couldn't stand running around with her eyes closed. She opened them and gasped. The field was no longer brown and dead, but filled with life. The tall grass had become shorter and green, and she could see the entire field. It was abundant with life. Animals like squirrels and deer. She even was sure she saw a panda in a tree munching on bamboo.

She went on to run to the castle wall. She could see it, and she wanted to get back inside. She was scared and worried and she wanted her life to go back to normal. Unfortunately it never was going to be. She opened the door to the room and jumped back when she saw the king, Aang, Katara, and Sokka walking around in there, waiting for her.

"Ceres, you're okay. The king told us everything about you being a-"Aang started, but he was interrupted by Ceres who'd charged at the king.

"What is wrong with me? Why are plants growing when I touch them? Tell me! You knew all this!" she yelled at him. She knew it was a federal offence to yell at a king but now she didn't care. She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

* * *

Finally, done with chapter twelve. It's taking a while to get this finished. And don't worry my fans (if I have any)! When this is done a new story shall come! And after that, a sabbatical! 


	13. The End for Now

**Chapter Thirteen: The End for Now

* * *

**

"I'll tell you in good time, my dear." The king said. Ceres could tell he wouldn't reply if she asked him anymore questions.

Ceres sighed and looked up at him. "Then when?" she asked quietly.

"Soon, soon. Come" he said, beckoning with his hand for Ceres and the rest to follow. Ceres followed him, walking quickly. She wanted to get to wherever they were going as quickly as possible.

He led her through the castle non-stop. He knew exactly where he was going. They went up a few stair cases and down a few as well. He stopped at a door suddenly and Ceres crashed into the back of him, and in turn Aang hit her back, Katara hit his back, and Sokka hit her back.

He turned to the group who was on the floor. "We're here." He said with a smile. He was oblivious to the fact that they were on the floor.

"What's in there?" asked Ceres.

"Why don't we see then?" he said.

Ceres and the others stood up and anticipated what was behind the door. The king turned the knob and the door slowly swung open. Ceres peeked inside and was disappointed by what she saw. Just another mound of dirt.

Ceres stepped into the room and looked back at the king. "What's so special about this place?" she asked him with an unhappy look on her face.

"Katara, can you come in here please?" the king asked Katara. She warily stepped inside, not knowing what to expect.

She saw a bowl filled with water nearby. She looked at the king with a confused look. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Not yet." He said to Katara. "Ceres, place a seed into the mound of dirt." He instructed.

Ceres placed a seed in the mound of dirt. "Now Katara, bend water onto it." The king instructed her. Katara took a deep breath and water bended most of the water in the bowl onto the mound of dirt. The king twisted his hands together tightly and the dirt hardened in the shape of a flower. The corn seed was in the center.

"Why did we make that?" Ceres asked the king.

"If you move your hand over the corn seed you'll find out." The king said to her.

"Fine, but tell me what's going on after I do it." She said angrily. She held her hand over the corn seed and lifted it up quickly. The corn seed grew into a giant stalk at her hand's every move. She pulled her hand back quickly in shock. The stalk followed it like an obedient dog. One large cob of corn stood out from the others.

"Pick that cob of corn." The king said, pointing the largest cob. Ceres reached for it, and picked it off. It was covered with leaves. She looked at him quizzically.

"Well? Aren't you going to peel it?" the king asked her sarcastically.

Ceres frowned at him and peeled it. Katara, Aang, and Sokka looked at the cob curiously, waiting to see what was going to happen. Once all the leaves were gone there wasn't a cob of corn waiting inside. A small ball of green light rested inside.

"First a necklace, now this." Ceres said sarcastically.

"Oh, and you aren't happy to see me?" a voice rang out into the room. The little ball of light jumped out of Ceres' hands and hovered in the air. Ceres jumped back in surprise as the ball continued to speak. "You may not see what I really look like, but that doesn't really matter now, does it?" it said with a laugh.

The light flicked over to Ceres face and was invading her personal space. "So, this is who I inhabit. You're scrawny." Ceres glared at the ball of light for calling her skinny. Before she could react, the ball of light flew away and flew around Aang closely.

When it stopped, it invaded Aang's face space just as it had with Ceres. "The avatar, huh? Rouku wasn't bald…" it said with a laugh.

"You knew Rouku?" Aang asked the ball of light.

"Knew him? Of course I knew him! And all the other avatars!" it said boastfully.

"You knew them all?" Aang asked her; he'd be called speechless if he hadn't just said something.

"Of course I did." The ball of light said flying around in circles slowly. "I _am _a goddess you know. Plus, since every time an avatar is born, I have to assist him or her somehow. Since you were frozen, I waited. My older sister didn't feel like freeing you until a century was up. Ceres here is my way of assisting you. I am her soul."

"Okay, I know I have bad hearing. You did not just say that you're a goddess and that girl's soul?" Sokka said.

"I have a name!" Ceres protested. She instantly disliked Sokka.

The others ignored Ceres for that moment. "What's your name?" Aang asked the ball of light.

"Flora. Yes, I know it's a corny name, but blame Gaia for naming me that. And yes, I a a goddess and I am Ceres' soul" Flora said.

"Alright, then why are you here?" Ceres asked Flora.

"So you would know." Flora said cheerfully. The king laughed when flora said that.

"You haven't changed much, have you Bumi?" Flora asked the king. Apparently she knew him as well.

Bumi laughed again. "It has bee a while since you've visited." He said. "I haven't seen you since I was a child."

"That was such a long time ago. I'm surprised you remembered how to summon me" Flora said with a laugh.

"Bumi?" Aang asked, surprised. "Bumi…that's you? Wow, you're old"

* * *

"Wow! I've never seen a bison before!" Ceres exclaimed. They were outside of the palace, and Aang had brought Appa into the city. Ceres was staring at Appa in amazement; she'd never seen an animal that big.

Sokka and Katara were packing to leave. King Bumi had given them a supply of money and some other supplies for the trip. Aang was saying his goodbyes to Ceres.

"Why do you have to leave?" Ceres asked him unhappily.

"I have to learn water bending. Remember, I'm the avatar?" Aang explained to her for the millionth time. "But don't worry. We'll see each other again. I promise."

Ceres nodded, not wanting to speak. Aang jumped onto Appa and with a call of "Yip yip!" he was in the air.

Ceres reached into her pocket. There was a piece of cloth that was wrapped around an object. A piece of paper was tied to the piece of cloth. She threw it at Appa's saddle and it landed in the center of it. "Remember me!" she cried into the air. She then ran off into the city, trying to forget how angry her father would be.

Aang looked at the small package that'd been thrown onto Appa. He removed the piece of paper and read what it said. "Aang, in here is something that you MUST return to me. So don't go and get yourself killed, alright? Love, Ceres" Aang opened the package and inside was the necklace that Ceres had found not too long ago. He held it gingerly in his hand.

"She game me her necklace." Aang said with a sigh. He held it tighter, but was careful not to break it. "I will come back, and I'll return it to her." He said with vigor. He would return it; nothing would stop him from doing so.

* * *

I'm REALLY sorry everybody with how long this took. I admit that I was lazy for a VERY long time. This is the longest chapter ever, because I wanted to get this done. Thank you all for the positive comments! The story is finished now!

But I want to warn you all. I can't promise that I'll stay up-to-date at I have somewhat lost interest in writing fan fiction.


End file.
